


Like Clockwork

by BIGL0UD (orphan_account)



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, brendon is a thief oh no, clockwork angels au KIND OF, ryan is weird but that's okay, spencer just collects books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BIGL0UD
Summary: Brendon is a thief, and, as predicted, he gets caught- but lucky for him, he manages to escape, hiding in an old clock tower. He meets Ryan, an eccentric boy claiming to be the Watchmaker's son. From Ryan, Brendon learns that the Watchmaker has been dead for years, but nothing has been said, in order to keep the great Stability from breaking. The Clockwork Angels go out and dispense their programmed wisdom, and nobody is any the wiser. Except for Ryan, Brendon, and Spencer- because of course Brendon is going to tell someone. As time goes on, Brendon continues to visit the clock tower to visit Ryan, and as these visits continue, Ryan and Brendon start to fall in love.[ loosely based off of a novel titled clockwork angels. all characters don't belong to me, and most specifics don't either. ]





	Like Clockwork

**Author's Note:**

> well hey, howdy, welcome to this. i got the random urge to write this for.. some reason. i don't really know. anyway, it's loosely based off of Kevin J. Anderson's novel, Clockwork Angels, which was inspired by the rock band Rush's album by the same name.   
> this fic doesn't follow the Clockwork Angels storyline. instead, I've written up some stuff that circles around the novel. you'll find terms that come from the novel- the Regulators, the Stability, and the Watchmaker. i'll explain those.  
> the Watchmaker took over a long, long time ago, and he created the Stability. everything is peaceful. this peace is maintained by the Regulators, who are basically the police force of the Stability.   
> so there you have it. enjoy.  
> also, a side-note, i probably got ryan's eye color wrong. disregard that, it doesn't really matter, right?

“Stop right there!”

The command only spurred Brendon to run faster, looking blindly for a place to hide. The Regulators were up on his heels, and it would only be a matter of time before they caught him. He turned into an alley, ducking low to hide himself from view, and opened the first old door he found. It slammed shut behind him and he breathed a sigh of relief. He checked his bag once more, smiling down at the ancient books. Spencer would go insane for such treasures. 

From the sound of it, the Regulators had given up finding him- after all, he was just a thief and they were busy. He was just reaching for the door handle when someone behind cleared their throat. 

“Have you come to visit? I haven’t had visitors in forever!” 

Brendon looked around nervously, his gaze coming to rest on a staircase at the back of the building he’d hidden himself in. Leaning off of the railing was a boy who looked to be about his age. How odd. 

“Erm.. no, I just.. Well, you see, I-” How could Brendon explain his situation? He didn’t even know this boy! So he settled for a smile and a, “yes, I did come to visit.” The only thing was, he didn’t know the boy, and the boy didn’t know him. That didn’t seem to matter- he lit up, sliding down the bannister and ending up right in front of Brendon. 

“Who are you? I’ve never seen you around.. Did you know my dad?” This confused Brendon greatly. 

“Uh.. I might. Who is he?” The boy shrugged, laughing just a bit.

“Oh, well, he was the Watchmaker, but he’s been dead for years. What brought you here, Brendon? Have you come to rescue me from the Clockwork Angels?” The boy looked into Brendon eyes as if he was trying to look into Brendon’s soul. His eyes were vacant, and so blue they almost seemed silver. It was vaguely terrifying.

“Um, no, I- I don’t even know your name!”

“Name’s Ryan. Now you know. So, have you?”

“Have I what?”

“Come to rescue me? It’s so boring here. The Angels don’t keep very good company.” Brendon blinked. Perhaps he was just lonely. 

“Well, no.. but I could come back to visit, if you want.” Ryan agreed immediately.

“Please do! I’m so lonely.” 

“I will. Promise. But I need to leave now. Okay?” Without waiting for an answer, Brendon picked up his bag of stolen books and left the clock tower.

**Author's Note:**

> there we go! just a note, updating will be irregular, as this is just something for fun, and sometimes- read, all the time- i get hecka writer's block. i hope you all enjoy it, though.


End file.
